Meant To Be
by Autumn Serenity
Summary: Starfire wants Raven to teach her. [Shoujo-ai] [One-shot]


Title: Meant To Be  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Raven x Starfire, Starfire x Robin  
  
Warning: Shoujo-ai, and all that good stuff.  
  
Summary: Somewhat PWP. Starfire needs Raven's help. [Shoujo-ai]  
  
POV Switching. Get used to it.  
  
[ - Raven's POV - ]  
  
Sometimes, I wonder why I stay here. Of course, for my friends, that is but only obvious. But...  
  
I'm happy here, don't get me wrong. But I'm not as happy as I want to be. What's the point if you be all you can?  
  
...oh yeah. Her.  
  
"All right, see you girls later!"  
  
Robin gave a too-excited wave as he, Beast Boy, and Cyborg rushed out of the door. Who knows what they plan on doing for the rest of the night...but again, who really cares? I know all too well that I don't.   
  
"Byyyeee!"  
  
Yells an, also, overly ecstatic Titan. A young, ditzy, but in a cute sort of way Titan. Yep, Starfire, of course. I knew she had me the first moment I saw her, and I'm not afraid to admit it, just that nobody asked yet, so what's the point in telling everyone?  
  
Exactly, there is none.  
  
I knew she won't return my feelings, it's obvious she is hung up over Robin, and he probably feels the same way too. I would never stop her from reaching her goal, from having true happiness, even if it isn't with me. I don't mind, really. Of course, I do wish I were Robin sometimes, but...  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Oh, Raven!"  
  
My head shoots up in the direction of my fellow fighter, and I can't help my reaction. No, not blush. I jumped and let out a small yelp. I mean, I wasn't expecting her to be *right* there in front of my face. As much as I love her beauty, she just scared the crap out of me. Oh well, I suppose it happens. She let out a small giggle, and a small smile of my own shined through.  
  
"...yes, Starfire?"  
  
"I need your help with a rather difficult task!"  
  
Cooking? Cleaning? Dressing yourself- oh, not bad. Yes yes, I said I love her, and I meant it will all of my supposedly black heart, but it doesn't change the fact that she is a ditz. A clumsy, adorable, yet clueless one at that. Ah, she must of said something, but I didn't hear her, obviously.  
  
"M'sorry, what was that?"  
  
"What is this 'French Kissing' I always here Robin and them talk about? I am sure we are not in France!"  
  
If I was drinking somewhat, or eating, I'm almost positive I would have choked. My ditz. I mentally shook my head, but pondered on a certain subject. Was she asking me too....?  
  
"What exactly are you asking, Starfire?"  
  
"I want to know how to do it...Maybe Robin will notice me then?"  
  
I was almost shocked. Starfire was too pure for anything like that, even if it was a mere kiss. But, who was I to deny her? She wanted to know, I would give. I would give her whatever she needed, always.   
  
[ - Starfire's POV - ]  
  
"I want to know how to do it...Maybe Robin will notice me then?"  
  
Good cover up, Starfire! Of course, I wanted to know how to kiss. I had never done it before. But would Raven be disgusted with me if I told her it wasn't exactly for Robin? I was just curious, really. It would be odd I suppose if I just asked out of the blue, but I do do a lot of odd things around here anyway...  
  
"Well?"  
  
I asked one more, emerald eyes pleading for attention. Raven looked like she was in deep thought, but I snapped her out of it. She merely shrugged, and pulled off her hood, looking at me with those mysterious orbs.   
  
"Okay, so this is how it goes..."  
  
[ Raven's POV ]  
  
I could've sworn I was almost blushing, but I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even think about it. I grabbed her wrist softly, and tugged her toward me a bit. She had, of course, moved back a bit during out minor conversation. My eyes stared into hers, which were full of so many emotions, I couldn't even tell them apart from one another. But, I wasn't really trying to. I just hoped I knew what I was doing....  
  
It was *my* first kiss too.  
  
[ - Starfire's POV - ]  
  
I wish I knew what I was doing, and much to my word, I had no idea what was going on. I never saw people on my home planet do these type of things!  
  
Just think back to the movies...think back...  
  
I kept telling myself that because I *had* seen it in many different Earth movies...among other things, but I don't think I was ready for the those lessons yet. Maybe some other time..  
  
[ - 3rd POV - ]  
  
They're lips crushed together, though rather softly. Starfire let out a surprised and muffled yelp, and as expected, Raven did nothing of the sort. Her hand found it's way to the back of Starfire's head, where she slowly lost her hand in the mess of orange lockes. For a while, their lips moved against each others, satisfying Starfire, but she knew it wasn't over.  
  
'Open...close..open..close...what do I do?!'  
  
She yelled at herself mentally, trying to think back to the movies she saw previously, but for some reason, they wouldn't play in her mind. Instead, she nervously snaked one arm around Raven's waist, pulling her in a bit closer.  
  
'Hope that was right!'  
  
Starfire, once more, squirmed. Though, this time it was due to a certain Titan's tounge grazing gently over her bottom lip, sending rather pleasurable shivers down her spine, and throughout her body. Though not intended, her mouth did open, granting access to the warm cavern the pale skinned fighter had been wishing for for too long. Raven's tounge slided into Starfire's mouth, and if almost on instinct, Starefire's tounge met with hers in a path they never thought they would encounter. Starfire and Raven were both surpised by her action, though neither were complaning.  
  
'I knew she wasn't that dumb...'  
  
Raven thought to herself, smirking inwardly. Their tounges fought a never ending battle for dominance, or so it seemed. The orange haired girl let out a smothered moan into the kiss, only encouraging Raven to ravish her more. Raven accepted the invitation with no hesitation as their kiss continued onward, until both bodies were screaming for oxygen, the only thing they were lacking.  
  
The two pulled away reluctantly, Raven nipping at Starfire's bottom lip in the process. The alien was beet red, and the purple haired girl was barely tinged pink, though dinosaurs were rampaging in her stomach.  
  
"...does that clear it up a bit, Starfire?"  
  
The now hooded one said, with an invisible smirk on her lips. Starfire only nodded, not even able to speak, for the most part.Of course, the kiss wasn't the only reason she was blushing.  
  
"Raven...it's not that I am not uncomfortable, but I wish to go to the bathroom. Would you mind removing your weight from my hips?"  
  
Starfire asked, smiling in a won war.  
  
"...and remove your hand, if you would."  
  
Raven, just realizing that she was indeed straddling Starfire's lap, with one hand cupping her left breast.  
  
  
  
"O-oh, er, sorry..."  
  
She apologized quickly with a somewhat shakey voice, throwing herself off of her young, unofficial lover.   
  
"It is all right. Thank you for the lesson...maybe you can teach me more one day?"  
  
"...maybe. Go to bed, Starfire."  
  
"Of course. Good night!"  
  
With that, the young fighter flew up, and made her way to her bedroom, never able to stop thinking about the claim that was made on her, though she never really knew it. Oh well, she could live with those kisses....for quite a while.  
  
[ - Raven's POV - ]  
  
So, I had got a little out of control, it was bound to happen someday, right?  
  
Hmm, oh well. That kiss...it is by far my most treasured memory, and always will be from this day forth.   
  
Even if Robin would be, soon, on the recieving end of all these loving kisses and acts of love, if it made Her happy...I'm happy.  
  
Of course, I'll never forget I marked her first. Never, ever. And I know she won't, either.   
  
I can't help but feel disappointed that we won't be able to continue this, but it's probably for the better. My pale fingertips run over my lips, blushing at the now memory. But a sweet rememberance, of course.  
  
Dissatisfied.  
  
Lonely.  
  
Confused.  
  
....yeah.  
  
I smiled. A flash of hypnotizing green orbs flashing through my mind.  
  
Definately how it was meant to be. 


End file.
